Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a terminal, a communication method, and a recording medium storing a program.
Background Art
With the increased need for reducing the cost of business trip and the time spent for the business trip, video conference systems for arranging a video conference among a plurality of sites are now widely used. The video conference systems directly transmit or receive image data and audio data among a plurality of communication terminals such as video conference terminals.
Mobile stations such as smartphones are relatively smaller than the video conference terminals, and are usually carried by a user. For this reason, the user can easily perform operations such as the selection of a counterpart terminal by using his/her mobile station.